


Hey, Jude

by PierintheSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Gen, Hey Jude - The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierintheSky/pseuds/PierintheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one song Dean could stand the live version of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Jude

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [Lana](http://deanwinchestercomplex.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the actors that portray said characters.

Dean hated live recordings—if he wanted to listen to a bunch of screaming girls he'd go to a Justin Bieber concert. No. Dean liked concentrating on guitar riffs that no one would ever be able to duplicate, the deep thrumming of the bass that added to his baby's purr, the beat of the drums that carried the song. If you add a bunch of screaming people, you lose that essence. The pureness of the music.

But there was one live CD that Dean owned; Paul McCartney's Tripping The Live Fantastic. And he owned that CD for one reason and one reason alone: his mother was at that concert, in the crowd as they recorded, Hey, Jude. And sometimes, when Sam was asleep in the passenger seat, or when Dean couldn't fall asleep in the dank motel rooms, he'd go down to the Impala and listen to that song.

He'd close his eyes, tilt his head back on the headrest and pick his mother's voice out of the crowd. For those few moments, he's back in his childhood getting ready for bed and his mother is lying there next to him. Her arm is around him and he can smell her perfume as he crawls further under the blankets to fight off the cold. He can hear her voice. It's right there, in his head. And for those few moments . . . Dean is . . . at peace.


End file.
